A Human's Way Of Healing
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: A small cut may not seem like much to Sesshomaru. But to Rin, a cut means her lord is hurt, and that breaks her heart. More pointless SesshyRin fluff. Reviews are appreciated!


**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Yet another SesshyRin fic. What can I say, they're a crazy cute couple. This was just a short fic I threw together at the last moment.  
_**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shouted a young girl who watched the demon that was soaring above her. In the demon's hand was a sword.

Before the dog demon stood a large enemy who had appeared in the group's path during their daytime travel. The monster was dark green with a huge tail and claws. The creature's arms were oddly sharpen. This monster was indeed ugly and vile. While the group was unsure just what kind of demon it was, the creature was a demon they had not yet seen before.

At first Sesshomaru ordered his traveling companions to ignore the beast and move passed it, as they had no time for such ridiculous matters. Unfortunately, the beast did not share in the dog's feelings and attacked the group at the first chance.

Now here they were. The two full blooded demons battling it out in the middle of day, out in a green field with nothing holding them back.

To the side of the field stood the same little girl named Rin as well as a frog demon named Jaken. The 'pet' of the group, Ah-Un also stood beside them; keeping its attention on the Master who was constantly dodging every one of the offending demon's attacks. That was to be expected. No demon was a match for Sesshomaru. All three servants to said man were thinking the same thing at the moment: that other demon was a fool to attack their lord without thinking.

"Ngh...damn you, dog demon! Stay still so I can kill you!" Growled the monster as it whipped its deformed arm at Sesshomaru's left side. The monster's hand plowed straight through where Inuyasha's brother's left arm used to be. The force caused Sesshomaru's sleeve to tear slightly and whip backwards. The demon cursed at the fact that there was no arm there to take off.

"Hmph." Came the typical mumble from the cold-faced dog. Sesshomaru was growing tired of this. The monster posed no serious threat, and yet it was too large to cut down in a simple strike. Along with that fact, the beast was quite fast on its feet, despite its weight. The white-haired man wasn't the only one dodging attacks.

Rin bit her lip when she noticed the annoyed look painted on Sesshomaru's face. She wasn't sure why he looked such a way, but worry was eating her from the inside out. She had already anxiously asked Master Jaken if Sesshomaru would be alright. Of course, as any other time she spoke to him, Jaken replied with a snotty, rude remark:

"Of course he'll be fine, you idiot girl! Just who do you think Lord Sesshomaru is? Are you questioning his strength? How dare you?!"

The human child of eight years scowled a bit at this. Of course she knew her lord was strong. Whoever didn't know that was a fool themselves. But she couldn't help but be concerned when someone she loved was in danger. It was just a part of her kind nature.

Suddenly, a flash of something unseen slashed down in front of Sesshomaru; sending the man flying into the ground hard. Rin's heart caught in her throat at this. Without thinking of her own safety and her lord's order of staying away from the battlefield, the human ran towards Sesshomaru who was on his knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken screeched some such comment, ordering Rin to get back but his warning was quickly ignored.

Just as Rin was getting close to the object of her concern, Sesshomaru shouted at her to get back. Unlike with Jaken, Rin obeyed Sesshomaru and stopped in her tracks.

The dog demon jumped to his feet and shot up into the air. His eyes glowing a bright red, Sesshomaru lifted his sword and gave a few fast multiple slash attacks. To Rin's surprise, all attacks connected this time; slaying the enemy at last in an instant. Bits of the monster's body went flying as Sesshomaru returned to the ground, re-sheathing his sword.

Now that the fight was over, the usual smile returned to Rin's face. The girl ran over to her lord, grinning from ear to ear. However, her grin quickly vanished when she spotted a thick trail of blood leaking from a large cut on Sesshomaru's left cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're bleeding!"

Sesshomaru didn't so much as flinch before turning away from Rin as if he planned to continue on in the direction they had been previously traveling.

"It's nothing but a scratch. Let's be off."

Jaken and Ah-Un passed Rin and rushed to Sesshomaru's side. As Jaken proceeded to shower his master with disgusting comments that he gave no care for, Rin was frozen in his spot, with eyes wide as watermelons.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin who was now far from the rest of their group.

"Rin, enough fooling around. Hurry up."

The girl said nothing but quickly scurried back to Sesshomaru's side. Now that their group was complete, Sesshomaru turned to walk on. However, at feeling a tug on his pant leg, the stoic male sighed and looked back to the girl below him.

"Rin."

Rin suddenly reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a small white cloth. She stood up on her tippy toes, believing she could actually reach the bloody cheek that was many feet away from her hand.

"My lord, the cut..."

Sesshomaru was becoming progressively annoyed now. A mere slice on his face was nothing. Why should he, a full grown demon, care for such an insignificant thing?

Apparently humans did not feel the same way as he. Because Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and gave it a tug when he tried to turn away.

This time, Sesshomaru was too fed up with Rin and pulled away from her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please! Please let me at least wipe the blood off your injured cheek."

"There is no need, as I have already said, Rin."

Despite that he was being stubborn, Rin held onto Sesshomaru's sleeve, and was dragged along by her heels. All the while, the girl kept trying to push her request onto the irritable demon. After five minutes of aggravating talking from Rin, Sesshomaru stopped and leaned down so that the short girl could reach his face.

"Fine. Wipe the blood off, but make it quick."

Rin nodded with a small smile. The child dabbed as light as she could away at the cut. After she was sure the blood had been wiped away, Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru glanced at the girl and tried to stand back up,

"Alright. Now, let's-"

"Wait, my lord!" Rin pulled on his sleeve yet again, ceasing his attempt at standing up.

Sesshomaru twitched, somewhat angered. He was about to ask Rin the reason behind the actions, when his golden eyes grew to incredible size. A sudden warmth could be felt from his left cheek, where the cut rested. A brief scream belonging to Jaken was heard but was not what caught Sesshomaru's attention. The dog demon turned ever so slightly to see Rin's lips were pressed against his left cheek.

After a moment, Rin took her lips away from Sesshomaru's cheek. She was blushing but a timid smile was painted on the child's face. Sesshomaru simply looked at the girl with surprised eyes. Jaken and Ah-Un stared at the two, their jaws on the ground.

"P-Please be more careful, my lord..." Rin narrowed her eyes away from Sesshomaru and she began twirling her fingers nervously to distract herself, "I worry...when you get hurt."

In a normal situation, Sesshomaru's shock would only last a short moment before his calm composure returned. However, this time appeared to be different. Sesshomaru still had the same surprised expression, and he was still on his knees, at Rin's height.

A low wind blew from the west, causing Sesshomaru's long white locks to flow across his face. All the while, he remained in his trance state. After the wind subsided, Jaken noticed that his master was still shelled shocked and began pulling on his other sleeve in a panic.

"My lord! What is the matter? You've been like that for minutes now and..." Jaken stopped pulling and glared at Rin, "You idiot girl! You broke Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin instantly looked up, with an expression full of just as much panic as Jaken's,

"W-What? I didn't mean to, Master Jaken! I thought a kiss on the cheek was supposed to make people feel better when they're hurt so I just..."

As Jaken went on to scold and yell at Rin, Sesshomaru's attention remained focused on the small girl who had been the first one to ever do such a thing to him. A few more minutes passed before Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly.

"Jaken."

At hearing the missed deep voice of the dog demon, the frog servant ignored Rin and ran back to his lord's side,

"Yes, my lord? Are you all better now-"

"Be quiet and prepare Ah-Un for travel."

Jaken said nothing more and went to do as Inuyasha's brother had requested of him. Meanwhile, this left Sesshomaru and Rin alone.

Rin frowned in guilt when her eyes locked with her lord's. Rin gripped her hands together and she narrowed her head in embarrassment.

"Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to make you-" However, Rin's words flew to the wind when she felt Sesshomaru's hand touch her cheek. The child felt her heart skip a beat and blush returned to her face. Rin was about to speak out again but her voice vanished when the man pressed his lips into the top of her head and rested there for a moment.

Rin's eyes sparkled brightly, and her body remained totally motionless. It's as if the tables had turned from before. Now she was the one who was confused and shocked by the unexpected actions.

From behind the couple, Jaken shouted something about Ah-Un being ready for take off. At this, Sesshomaru removed his lips from Rin and stood back up. He turned towards his other servants but spoke down to the red-faced child.

"...Now we're even." Was all the calm demon said before walking over to Ah-Un.

Rin stared at her family, still confused as she'd ever been. For some reason, she couldn't remember how to walk at the moment. Actually, she couldn't remember how to move any part of her body. All the girl knew now were three things.

One: Her face felt hotter than a burning fire.

Two: Her actions had come back to bite her.

Finally, three: Sesshomaru was a far better kisser than she could ever hope to be.

"Rin, what are you doing just standing there? Do you dare to make Lord Sesshomaru wait any longer?!" Jaken's obnoxious voice managed to snap Rin out of her trance.

At hearing his name, Rin's hazel eyes wandered over to Sesshomaru's face. Her lord stared at her a moment before shocking her with the upward curl of his lips. Almost a split second later, the dog demon turned his head away from Rin.

"Eh...?" The human blinked as she walked over to join her companions on Ah-Un's back.

As she climbed onto the animal's back, she lightly grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's kimono and rested her head against his back. As their group took off, Rin's cheeks returned to burning like a fire.

Rin wasn't sure what had shocked her more that day. Sesshomaru's getting hurt during a battle. The unusual baffled expression of his after she treated his wound. The small kiss he gave to her head. Or the fact that Sesshomaru had just smiled at her for the very first time.

* * *

_**Author's comments: I apologize for the quick ending. I am always terrible at ending a fic. I dunno why. I never quite know how to wrap up a story. It's like my mind goes totally blank right when I get to the end. Oh well.  
**_

_**Like I said above, this was just a short something I threw together in a night. I love how it turned out. I hope you guys liked the fluff. I may have messed up on Sesshomaru a bit but I couldn't resist him paying Rin back for that kiss to his cheek XD Forgive me, everyone (bows)  
**_


End file.
